Life So Far
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: The story of my life with my brother Simon. Told by me. Just a little one shot I've had in my head for a while. Hope you guys enjoy.


**Hey guys. Alvin here with another one shot for you. And yes, I am going to finish my stories, so don't ask. This one shot is gonna be a little different than my other one's. This one also was inspired by my brother, Simon.**

**Which reminds me, shout out to my brother Simon. And to my bro chipmunksforlife, my bro Theo, my sis Ellie. And my friends, NY Munk, Crazy4chipmunks, and Lonechipmunk.**

**Alright, on with the story guys.**

**Alvin/My POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Click_

My hand slapped the snooze button on the alarm clock. I sighed. I could tell that it was still early in the morning, based on how much I really didn't want to get up. I groaned, sitting up straight. I ran my hand through my messy long hair and down my face. I heard a sigh from next to me. I forced a small smile and looked down to my left.

After Brittany cheated on me and left my life, I started dating the most perfect girl in the world. Charlene. She's amazing. I can honestly say I love her more than life itself. She's a dark brown furred chipette with long wavy hair, and black rimmed glasses. Long story short, she's drop dead gorgeous.

I laid back down and pulled her closer to me. She sighed in her sleep and buried her face in my bare chest. I swear I could hear her purring. I sighed, knowing I had to go to work soon. I own my own garage now. I used some of the money from our band and opened my own garage called Al's Auto. I design my own cars, body kits, decals, spoilers, neons, window tints, rims, you name it. At first, Si thought I was crazy. But then he saw how happy it made me. Cars is what I love doing, so he let me keep my garage.

Simon works at a community college as a Biology professor. I knew that was his dream to teach science. Haha, he's such a nerd. But he's my brother.

Si and I live in a fairly big condo in L.A. We try not to use as much of our fame money. We have millions in savings, but we like to live at least semi-normal lives. I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. I had to get up. I slipped out from under Charlene, careful not to wake her. I slipped some clothes on and got ready for the day. As I exited the bathroom, I was met with the smiling face of my chipette. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, her face inches from mine. I smiled and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled away and kissed my cheek and whispered..

"Good morning, love"

She walked passed me, into the bathroom and closed the door. I smiled..

"I love that girl" I said, walking out of my bedroom

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I heard a door open and turned around to see Simon.

"Hey, Bro" I said

He just waved and slumped over to the couch. I sighed. Today was Si's day off, also known as Saturday. Always on his day offs he does nothing but lay around. He's been like that ever since Jean left. Not long after Britt left our lives, Jeanette broke up with Simon. She didn't cheat on him or anything like Britt. She just broke up with him and left. She took all her stuff and left. I think she's already with someone else. But it left Simon heartbroken. I walked into the house one night and found him on the edge of the balcony. I stopped him just before he could jump. I had to help him for weeks to get over her. And now he feels lonely. He feels like he'll never get another girl in his life. I know that's bullshit, but he seems dead set on it.

I made him some coffee and set it in front of him. He looked up at me. I messed up his hair and walked away to the front door.

"I'll be back later, Si. Take care of Charlene for me, ok?"

"I will" he called

I walked out the door and down to my car. One of the best things about my garage, is I get to design my own car. I made my dream car. I took a stock 1969 Camaro, and put an upgraded turbocharged small block motor in it. I painted it red for my signature color, and put a big yellow A on the hood. I got in my car and drove to work.

On the way, lots of thoughts went through my mind. I thought about Charlene, but really when am I not thinking about her. I also thought about Si. I sighed. I knew it was gonna take a lot to get Si to be happy again, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes. I thought about pretty much everything in my life. I knew my life wasn't perfect, nobody's life is perfect. But mine seems like it might just be a little bit more perfect. And my life is only partly done. This is my life so far.

**Ok guys. That's it. I'm sorry if it's pretty short. But I hope you guys enjoyed. Love you all, and thanks to all my loyal readers that I've acquired over time.**

**Until next time guys, Alvin out**


End file.
